marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ant-Man (Film)
Ant-Man ist ein US-Amerikanischer Science-Fiction- und Heist-Film aus dem Jahr 2015. Der Film basiert auf der zweiten Ant-Man-Inkarnation der Marvel Comics und wurde von den Marvel Studios produziert. Der Film wurde von Peyton Reed inszeniert, und basiert auf einem Drehbuch von Adam McKay, Paul Rudd, Edgar Wright und Joe Cornish. Kevin Feige fungierte als Produzent. In der titelgebenden Hauptrolle ist Paul Rudd zu sehen. Weitere Rollen wurden von Corey Stoll, Evangeline Lilly, Paul Rudd, Bobby Cannavale, Michael Peña und Michael Douglas zu sehen. Der Film startete am 17. Juli 2015 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos. In Deutschland erfolgte der Kinostart am 23. Juli 2015. Es handelt sich um den zwölften Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Unter dem Titel Ant-Man and the Wasp folgte im Jahr 2018 eine Fortsetzung. Eine weitere Fortsetzung ist für 2022 geplant. Handlung Im Jahr 1989 stürmt der Wissenschaftler Hank Pym wutentbrannt in das S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hauptquartier: Er hat mitbekommen, dass der Geheimdienst versucht, seine Schrumpftechnologie zu kopieren. Hank schwört den drei anwesenden S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Peggy Carter, Mitchell Carson und Howard Stark, dass diese die Technologie nie in ihre Finger bekommen würden – denn sie sei nicht ausgereift. Als Agent Carson meint, dass Hank mit demselben Engagement auch seine verstorbene Frau Janet van Dyne hätte beschützen sollen, verpasst Hank ihm eine blutige Nase und kündigt. Carson versucht Stark zu überzeugen, dass Pym eine Gefahr sei, wenn dieser und dessen Formel nicht unter der Kontrolle von S.H.I.E.L.D. stehen würden. Stark entgegnet, dass Pym eine größere Gefahr sei, sollte man versuchen Pym zu kontrollieren. In der Gegenwart kommt der verurteilte Dieb Scott Lang geradewegs aus dem Gefängnis und hat sich geschworen: Nie wieder wird er sich auf zwielichtige Geschäfte einlassen und wieder im großen Stile Diebstähle begehen. Die Betonung liegt hier auf Diebstähle, denn Raubüberfälle, bei denen andere Menschen Schaden erleiden, hat er nie begangen. Sein Kumpel Luis holt Scott ab und bringt ihn erst mal bei sich zu Hause unter, denn als ehemaliger Krimineller einen Job zu finden oder gar eine Wohnung ist so gut wie unmöglich. Deswegen versucht Scott auch lange hart zu bleiben, als Luis und seine Kumpel ihn versuchen zu überreden, wieder einzusteigen ins Diebstahl-"Geschäft". Als Scott dann jedoch seine kleine Tochter besucht und seine Ex Maggie und ihr neuer Freund Jim Paxton (seines Zeichens auch noch Polizist) ihm recht deutlich klar machen, dass er seine Tochter so lange nicht mehr sehen wird, bis er ein solides Leben führt, willigt Scott zum nächsten Diebstahl ein, um sich eine finanzielle Basis zu verschaffen. Was er nicht weiß: Hank Pym, Entdecker des Pym-Partikels, hat Scott und seinen Kollegen eine Fährte gelegt, damit diese bei ihm einbrechen, hoffend, in seinem Haus, hinter einem massiven Safe, eine Menge Geld absahnen zu können. Als Scott dann aber nach großer Anstrengung im Safe steht, liegt dort nur ein Anzug. Scott nimmt diesen enttäuscht mit, zieht ihn zu Hause an und schrumpft sich aus Versehen direkt. Durch eine Stimme im Ohr spricht Hank, der dies alles plante, zu ihm. Nach einer abenteuerlichen Tour als Ameisen-großer Mensch, bringt Scott den Anzug schnellstmöglich zurück und will nichts mehr davon wissen. Doch die Polizei schnappt ihn, als er gerade das Haus verlässt. Dort im Gefängnis kann Hank Scott davon überzeugen, ihn bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Er schickt, unbemerkt von den Wachen, Ameisen in Scotts Zelle, welche den geschrumpften Anzug hineintragen und Scott, ebenfalls geschrumpft, aus dem Gefängnis begleiten. Hank erklärt Scott bei sich zu Hause, was sein Vorhaben ist: Sein ehemaliger Schützling Darren Cross hat dafür gesorgt, dass Hank aus seiner eigenen Firma Pym Technologies ''ausgeschlossen wurde. Cross hat ebenfalls an einem Miniatur-Anzug gearbeitet, will diesen aber für militärische Zwecke verkaufen. Die Interessenten sind in diesem Fall HYDRA. Darren führt den Konzern jetzt mithilfe von Hanks Tochter Hope van Dyne, sodass Hank keinerlei Einfluss auf seine Entscheidungen und seine Pläne hat. Der Plan ist jetzt, dass Scott in das Labor eindringt und den kopierten Anzug (''Yellowjacket) entwendet und mit ihm alle Entwicklungspläne zerstört. Informationen zum Labor hält zudem Hanks Tochter Hope bereit, welche weiterhin vorgibt, für Darren zu arbeiten, alle Informationen jedoch ihrem Vater zuspielt. Das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Tochter ist jedoch angespannt, weil Hope nie Abschied von ihrer Mutter nehmen konnte, welche unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben kam, als Hope sieben Jahre alt war und Hank sie damals alleine ließ. Zudem will Hope nicht, dass Scott diese wichtige Rolle übernimmt, doch Hank verbietet ihr strikt, dass sie die Aktion durchführt. Nach und nach wachsen die drei als Team zusammen und die Pyms unterrichten Scott dabei, den Anzug zu nutzen, mit Ameisen zu kommunizieren und diese zu lenken und weisen ihn in die Konstruktionen des Labors ein. Später erfährt Hope, dass ihre Mutter dabei ums Leben kam, als sie selber als Wasp einen solchen Schrumpfanzug trug und sich auf subatomare Größe verkleinerte um eine Bombe im Kern zu zerstören und damit Millionen von Menschen zu retten. Das Verhältnis von Tochter und Vater ist somit wieder gekittet. Als Scott bereit ist, als Ant-Man den Diebstahl zu begehen, muss er vorher noch in ein altes Lagerhaus der Starks einbrechen um eine wichtige Technologie zu entwenden, welche beim Einbruch in das Labor essentiell wichtig ist. Vor Ort erkennt er jedoch, dass das alte Lagerhaus mittlerweile das neue Avengers-Hauptquartier ist. Dabei stößt er auf Falcon und muss gegen ihn kämpfen, da dieser ihn trotz seiner geringen Größe, mittels seiner Spezialbrille, entdeckt. Es beginnt ein hitziger Kampf, während dem Scott es schafft, das nötige Teil an sich zu nehmen. Er entkommt Falcon dann aber nur, weil er in dessen Wingpack hinein schlüpft und einige Kabel herauszieht. Scott, Hope und Hank weihen Scotts Diebeskollegen in den Plan ein, weil sie ihre Unterstützung benötigen, um in das Labor zu gelangen. Mit Hilfe von Armeen von Ameisen kann Scott in das Labor eindringen. Doch es stellt sich heraus, nachdem anfangs noch alles nach Plan verläuft und Scott beinahe den Yellowjacket greifen kann, dass Darren die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Hope gegen ihn arbeitet und Scott den Anzug stehlen will. Doch bevor er Hank erschießen kann, überwältigt ihn Scott und liefert sich mit ihm eine Verfolgung bis in einen Helikopter. Dort zieht Darren selber den Yellowjacket an und hat nun die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Scott als Ant-Man und beide kämpfen eine harte Schlacht. Nachdem sie in einem Koffer aus dem Helikopter gestürzt sind, kann Scott Darren in einem Insektenlicht einsperren. Bevor er sich jedoch von seinem Sieg überzeugen kann, wird er von der herbeigerufenen Polizei und dabei ausgerechnet Paxton abgeführt. Über Funk hören sie kurz darauf jedoch, dass Darren sich Zugang zum Haus von Scotts Exfrau verschafft hat und dort seine Tochter bedroht und töten will. Sie fahren dorthin und während Paxton versucht, die kleine Cassie in Sicherheit zu bringen, kämpft Scott gegen Darren. Scott muss als letzte Rettung ebenfalls die Schrumpfung auf subatomare Größe vornehmen um Darrens Anzug und somit ihn selber, im Kern zu zerstören. Doch in letzter Sekunde kann er er sich mit Vergrößerungsscheiben, welche Hank ihm nebst Verkleinerungsscheiben als Waffen in den Kampf mitgab, wieder vergrößern. Seine Tochter ist gerettet und Darren, samt Anzug, ist zerstört. Paxton sorgt dafür, dass Scotts Flucht aus dem Gefängnis als ordentliche Entlassung bezeichnet wird und er ein freier Mann ist. Von Luis erfährt Scott, dass der Falcon nach ihm sucht. Nach dem Hauptfilm sieht man Hank und seine Tochter Hope, wie beide in den Keller des Hauses gehen und Hank Hope dort einen weiteren Schrumpfanzug zeigt, welcher für sie bestimmt ist und mit Flügeln ausgestattet ist. An einem anderen Ort haben Captain America und Falcon den Winter Soldier aufgespürt. Sie beratschlagen, was sie mit der Situation tun sollen, bis Falcon meint: Er kennt jemanden, der ihnen vielleicht helfen könne. Besetzung Filmfehler * Zu Beginn des Films verpasst Dr. Pym Agent Carson eine blutige Nase. Kurz darauf ist aber sämtliches Blut verschwunden. Sogar das Taschentuch, mit dem sich Carson die Nase hält, ist frei von Blut. * Nachdem Luis Scott aus dem Gefängnis abgeholt hat, werden beide bei der Autofahrt zurück nach San Francisco gezeigt. Wenn Scott innerhalb des Vans gezeigt wird, kann man durch das Seitenfenster ein Frachtschiff unter der Golden Gate Bridge sehen. Beim nächsten Schnitt nach außen ist das Schiff verschwunden. * Als Scott in seinem Van durchgeht, wie lange es dauert, bis er seine Tochter wiedersehen darf, fährt die Kamera an seinen Wagen heran. Dabei spiegelt sich der Kameramann in dem verchromten Außenspiegel des Vans. * Die Pym-Partikel werden so erklärt, dass sie nur den leeren Raum zwischen den Atomen verringern, aber die Masse gleich bleibt. Dadurch bekommt Ant-Man seine Kräfte, wenn er geschrumpft ist. Hier versteckt sich aber auch der Logikfehler. Bei gleichbleibender Masse bleibt auch das Gewicht des geschrumpften Objektes, bzw. der Person gleich (schließlich wird nichts weggenommen, sondern nur komprimiert). Trotzdem kann Ant-Man (mit einem Gewicht von 70 - 80 kg) auf Luis' Schulter stehen, Cross ein Lamm mit zwei Fingern hochheben und Dr. Pym einen Panzer in seiner Hosentasche mit sich führen. Ein weiteres Problem ist die Szene, in der Scott weiter schrumpft, bis er auf subatomarer Ebene ist. Nach der Logik des Films, in der der leere Raum zwischen den Atomen verringert wird, könnte er nicht kleiner werden als alle seine Atome komprimiert auf einen Punkt. Die subatomare Ebene müsste ihm verschlossen bleiben.Selbst wenn man auf diese Logik eingeht bleibt unverständlich,wie sein auf Sauerstoffatome angewiesener Körper in der subatomaren Ebene überlebt .Im Umkehrschluss müsste das wachsen mit Sublimation gleichzusetzen sein.Mit anderen Worten:Wenn Scott groß genug wird,ist er ein Gas! * Nachdem Ant-Man es nicht schaffen konnte, den Yellowjacket zu stehlen, will Cross ihn mit seiner Glock erschießen. Die Ameisen verhindern dies, indem sie das Schlagstück von Cross' Pistole blockieren. Das Problem ist aber, dass Glock-Pistolen keine außengelegene Schlagstücke haben, wie es auch in den Szenen davor und danach zu sehen ist. Für die Nahaufnahme wurde eine andere Pistole verwendet. Trivia * Der Film ist schon seit 2006 in Arbeit, aber aufgrund anderer Regiearbeiten vom ehemaligen Regisseur Edgar Wright kommt er erst 2015 ins Kino. *Ursprünglich war die Wasp bereits für die erste Phase der Marvel Cinematic Universe geplant, wie ein Video zu ursprünglichen Finale von Marvel's The Avengers beweist. *Am 15.10.13 wurde bekannt, dass es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten für die Rolle des Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man gab, in der engeren Auswahl waren Inception-Star Joseph Gorden-Levitt und Paul Rudd. *Joseph Gorden-Levitt dementierte sein Engagement zu Ant-Man. *Paul Rudd dementierte sein Engagement zu Ant-Man, einige Wochen später hieß es jedoch wieder, dass er die Rolle spielen werde. *Am 20.12.13 wurde die Rolle des Ant-Man offiziell an Paul Rudd vergeben. *Angeblich steckten Paul Rudd für die Rolle des Ant-Man und Rashida Jones für die Rolle der Wasp in den letzten Verhandlungen. *Der Film ist der erste Heist-Movie von Marvel, was soviel bedeutet, dass es in dem Film um einen Raub bzw. dessen Planung geht. *In einem Interview sagte Michael Douglas "Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben". *Evangeline Lilly spielt die Rolle der Hope van Dyne, die Tochter von Dr. Hank Pym. In den Comics ist ihre Mutter Janet die Superheldin Wasp – Hope existiert in den Comics nur in einer Alternativen Zukunft, wo sie die Superheldin "Red Queen" ''ist und einen Zwillingsbruder hat. *"Yellowjacket" ist in den Comics einer der Aliasse von Hank Pym. Auch ist Darren Cross in den Comics eine ganz andere Person und hat keinerlei Verbindung zu Pym. Eine Fantheorie besagt, dass der Darren Cross aus dem Film eine stark überspitzte Version von Hank darstellen soll (In den Comics litt Hank zwischenzeitlich an einer Persönlichkeitsstörung und agierte deshalb als Schurke/Anti-Held). * Im Gespräch zwischen Falcon und dem Bekannten von Luis, als ersterer nach Ant-Man sucht, gibt es eine Anspielung auf Spider-Man. * Bei der Vorstellung des "Yellowjacket"-Anzugs sagt Darren Cross im Original: "It's truly tales to astonish!" Das ist eine Anspielung auf die ehemalige Comicserie "Tales to Astonish", in der Ant-Man seinen allerersten Auftritt hatte. * Hank Pym redet im Film über die Avengers abschätzig und erwähnt, dass sie "Städte vom Himmel fallen lassen" würden. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Stan Lee hat einen Cameoauftritt als Bartender. *Nachdem Edgar Wright das Projekt verlassen hatte, waren als neue Regisseure unter anderem Adam McKay ''"Anchorman", Reuben Fleischer "Zombieland", Rawson Thurber "Wir sind die Millers" ''vorgesehen. Interessant dabei ist, dass all diese Regisseure durch Komödien bekannt sind. *Adam McKay lehnte den Regiestuhl ab, da er bereits mit ''Ghostbusters 3 beschäftigt ist. *Als neuer Regisseur wurde Peyton Reed bestätigt. *David Dastmalchain, der in Ant-Man ''den Hacker Kurt spielt, mimte in ''The Dark Knight einen Joker-Schurken. *Der Fluchtwagenfahrer der Diebestruppe, Dave, wird vom US-amerikanischen Rapper T.I. dargestellt. *Die neuen Drehbuchautoren Gabriel Ferrari und Andrew Barrer sollen auch während der Dreharbeiten am Set sein. *Patrick Wilson sowie Zwei andere noch unbekannte Schauspieler fielen dem Drehbuch zum Opfer und werden deshalb nicht mehr in dem Film auftauchen. Es ist davon auszugehen dass die beiden anderen Schauspieler Clifton Collins Jr. und Matt Gerald sind, da sie nicht mehr mit dem Projekt in Verbindung gebracht wurden *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 18. August 2014. *In der Prologszene haben einige aus Captain-America-Filmen bekannte Charaktere einen Auftritt, darunter sind Peggy Carter und Howard Stark. Angeblich sollen auch Armin Zola sowie wie eine jüngere Version von Alexander Pierce ursprünglich in der Szene vorgekommen sein, im finalen Film sind sie nicht zu sehen. *John Slattery tritt nach seinem Auftritt in Iron Man 2 erneut als Howard Stark auf. Der Charakter wurde bislang von drei verschiedenen Schauspielern dargestellt. *Bill Pope wurde ursprünglich als Kameramann verwendet, nachdem jedoch Edgar Wright das Projekt verließ wurde er durch Russel Carpenter ersetzt. * Der Film bildet, wie Kevin Feige bekannt gab, den Abschluss der zweiten Phase des MCU. * Evangeline Lilly, die die weibliche Hauptrolle in Ant-Man spielt, gab in einem Interview mit BuzzFeed an, dass sie nach dem Ausstieg von Edgar Wright auch kurz überlegte, das Projekt zu verlassen. * Am 5. Dezember 2014 gab Peyton Reed via Twitter bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. * Am 6. Januar 2015 wurde der erste Trailer zu Ant-Man bei der Erstausstrahlung von Marvel's Agent Carter veröffentlicht. Der Erste Teaser wurde am 3. Januar veröffentlicht. * Der erste Teaser kam bei den Zuschauern nicht an. Grund dafür war, dass Marvel den Trailer in Ameisen-Größe veröffentlicht hatte, weshalb eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu sehen war. Deshalb folgte kurz darauf ein Teaser in normaler, sichtbarer Größe. * Judy Geer sagte in einem Interview dass man viel lustiges improvisiert habe. So antwortete sie auf den ernsten Trailer, den sie noch nicht gesehen habe. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch Ant-Man und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Es gab Gerüchte, dass Janet van Dyne (The Wasp) einen kleinen Auftritt haben sollte. * Auf Facebook nannte James Gunn Ant-Man seinen Lieblingsmarvelfilm seit Iron Man. * George R.R. Martin, der Autor der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, auf der die Serie Game of Thrones ''basiert, lobte den Film in seinem Blog und bezeichnete ihn als den vielleicht zweitbesten Marvel-Film nach Sam Raimis [[Spider-Man 2|''Spider-Man 2]]. Martin hielt allerdings den Antagonisten des Films für langweilig, da er die gleichen Kräfte wie der Protagonist habe.George R.R. Martin (21. Juli 2015): Me and Ant-Man. Abgerufen am 09. Januar 2016. * Der US-Synchronsprecher Tom Kenny, der vor allem für die Rolle Spongebob Schwammkopf bekannt ist, spricht in diesem Film das Hasenkuscheltier von Cassie Lang. * Darren Cross spricht im englischen Originalton von "Tales to Astonish", als er von den Legenden des winzigen Helden erzählt. Dabei wird auf die Comic-Reihe angespielt, in der Ant-Man seinen ersten Auftritt hatte (wie auch viele andere Marvel-Charaktere). * Der verdutzte Autofahrer, auf dessen Auto Scott Lang nach seinem ersten Schrumpf-Abenteuer landet, wird von Garrett Morris (2 Broke Girls) gespielt, der selbst schon vor Jahren in einem Sketch bei Saturday Night Live in ein Ant-Man-Kostüm geschlüpft war. Damit ist er der erste Schauspieler, der jemals Ant-Man darstellte, auch wenn es nur eine Kostümparty war. Zerwürfnis mit Edgar Wright *Edgar Wright verließ nach über sieben Jahren Vorbereitung den Regiestuhl, als Grund nannten die Marvel Studios: "kreative Differenzen". * Joss Whedon hält das ursprüngliche Drehbuch von Edgar Wright für das Beste Marvel Skript aller Zeiten und er könne nicht verstehen warum Marvel Edgar Wright hat ziehen lassen. *Joe Cronish nannte das Script von Edgar Wright "cool". Er gab an dass einige charakteristische Ideen und Dialoge bestehen bleiben würde. *Matt Gerald, welcher im Marvel One Shot: Der Mandarin bereits mitspielte, hätte einen Gegner des Helden verkörpern sollen. Nachdem Edgar Wright das Projekt verließ, ging auch er. *Auf seinem Blog offenbarte Edgar Wright, dass Bill Pope der Kameramann des Films sein würde. Dieser führte die Kamera bereits bei Wrights Filmen'' Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt'' und The Worlds End. *Am 16.02.14 bestätigte Drehbuchautor Edgar Wright, dass Steven Price als Komponist fungieren wird. Videos Ant-Man Test Footage|Test Footage 1st Human-Sized Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser Preview|Teaser ANT-MAN Trailer German Deutsch (2015)|Deutscher Teaser-Trailer 1st Full Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser|Teaser-Trailer Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer Preview Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer 1 Englisch ANT-MAN - Erster offizieller Trailer - (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN Trailer 3 German Deutsch (2015)-0 ANT-MAN - Zeig mir, wie man zuschlägt - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD-0 ANT-MAN - Der Ameisenmann? - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Bist du bereit, ein Held zu werden? - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Pym - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Scott - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Das ist Ant-Man - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Feuerprobe - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Wir sind Profis - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Der Ablaufplan - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Der große Coup - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD-0 ANT-MAN - Der Anzug hat Macht - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Neuzugang Hope van Dyne - JETZT im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Mächtige Technologie - im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Ein neuer AVENGER? - im Kino MARVEL HD Exklusiv Das ist ANT-MAN (2015) WHIH NEWSFRONT Promo - July 2, 2015 ANT-MAN - Small Talk unter Männern - JETZT im Kino MARVEL HD|ANT-MAN - Small Talk unter Männern ANT-MAN - Was ist das? - JETZT im Kino MARVEL HD|ANT-MAN - Was ist das? ANT-MAN - Bonus Material "Outtakes" - auf DVD und Blu-ray™ MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Bonus Material "ANT-MAN vs. Falcon Fight" - auf DVD und Blu-ray™ MARVEL HD-0 ANT-MAN - Bonus Material "Hank Pym" - auf DVD und Blu-ray™ MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Bonus Material "Training" - auf DVD und Blu-ray™ MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Bonus Material "Macroverse" - auf DVD und Blu-ray™ MARVEL HD Bilder Dreharbeiten Ant-Man Dreh.jpg|Ant Man Dreh Ant-Man Kostüm.jpg|Ant-Man Kostüm Ant-Man Kostüm Rücken.jpg|Ant-Man Kostüm Rücken Hank Pym Setbild 1.jpg|Michael Douglas als Hank Pym am Set 1 Hank Pym Setbild 2.jpg|Michael Douglas als Hank Pym am Set 2 Pym Technologies Bild.png|Pym Technologies Logo Dreharbeiten.jpg|Payton Reed und Paul Rudd am Set Ant-Man Concept-Art 1.jpg|Conceptart Poster Ant-Man.jpg|Ankündigungsposter Ant-Man Comic Con Poster.jpg|Comic Con Poster 2014 Ant Man Comic Con Poster 2015.jpg|Comoc Con Poster 2015 Ant-Man Comicfillmposter 1.jpg Ant-Man Comicfilmposter 2.jpg Ant-Man Comicfilmposter 3.jpg Ant-Man Comicfilmposter 4.jpg Ant-Man Comicfilmposter 5.jpg Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Deutsches Teaser Poster.jpg|Deutsches Teaser Poster Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif|Animiertes Poster AntManPoster1.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man deutsches Kinoposter.jpg|deutsches Poster AntManPoster2.jpg Ant-Man Thors Hammer Poster US.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man Thors Hammer Poster.jpg|deutsches Poster Ant-Man Captain Americas Schild Poster US.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man Captain Americas Schild Poster.jpg|deutsches Poster Ant-Man Iron Mans Rüstung Poster US.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man Iron Mans Rüstung Poster.jpg|deutsches Poster Ant-Man Securityposter.jpg Ant-Man deutsches Securityposter.jpg Ant-Man Yellowjacketposter.jpg Ant-Man deutsches Yellowjacketposter.jpg Ant-Man_02.jpg|Charakterposter Scott Lang Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Scott Lang..jpg ant_man_ver17.jpg|Charakterposter Ant-Man Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Ant-Man.jpg Ant-Man_03.jpg|Charakterposter Luis Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Luis.jpg Ant-Man_06.jpg|Charakterposter Yellowjacket Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Darren Cross.jpg Ant-Man_07.jpg|Charakterposter Paxton Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Paxton.jpg ant_man_ver13.jpg|Charakterposter Hope van Dyne Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Hope van Dyne.jpg Ant-Man04.jpg|Charakterposter Hank Pym Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Hank Pym.jpg Ant-Man Charakterposter Dave.jpg|Charakterposter Dave Ant-Man-Banner-600x450.jpg MoviePoster.jpg TbPygYP.jpg Ant-Man chinesisches Banner.jpg Ant-Man chinesisches Kinoposter.jpg Bilder Kevin Feie und Edgar Wright 2012 auf der Comic Con.jpg|Edgar Wright und Kevin Feige 2012 auf der Comic Con Comic Con Panel des Casts 2014.jpg|Comic Con Panel 2014 Paul Rudd Comic Con 2014.jpg|Paul Rudd auf der Comic Con 2014 Michael Douglas Comic Con 2014.jpg|Michael Douglas auf der Comic Con 2014 Rudd und Douglas Comic Con 2014.jpg|Rudd und Douglas auf der Comic Con 2014 Ant-Man Bild 1.jpg|Paul Rudd als Ant-Man Ant-Man Bild 1.png Ant-Man Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Bild 6.jpg Ant-Man Bild 7.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 1 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4 Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 5 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 1.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 1 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 2.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 2 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 3.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 3 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 4.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 4 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 6.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 7.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 8.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 9.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 10.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 11.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 12.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 13.jpg G0DQwIk - Imgur.jpg CAzRvCF - Imgur.jpg IqnsGzb - Imgur.jpg jLoUF3k - Imgur.jpg Ant-Man Total Film Cover.jpg Wasp Suit.jpg Cassandra_Lang_(Earth-199999)_001.jpg Konzeptzeichnungen Ant-Man PYM Tech. Konzeptzeichnung Bild 1.jpg Ant-Man PYM Tech. Konzeptzeichnung Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man PYM Tech. Konzeptzeichnung Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man PYM Tech. Konzeptzeichnung Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man PYM Tech. Konzeptzeichnung Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 1.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 2.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 3.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 4.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 5.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 6.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 7.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 8.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 9.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 10.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 11.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 12.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 13.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 14.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 15.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 16.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 17.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 18.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 19.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 20.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 21.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 22.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 23.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 24.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 25.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 26.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 27.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 28.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 29.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 30.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 31.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 32.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 33.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 34.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 35.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 36.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 37.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 38.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 39.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 40.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 41.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 42.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 43.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 44.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 45.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 46.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 47.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 48.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 49.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 50.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 51.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 52.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 53.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 54.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 55.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 56.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 57.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 58.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 59.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 60.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 61.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 62.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 63.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 64.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 65.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 66.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 67.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 68.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 69.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 70.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 71.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 72.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 73.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 74.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 75.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 76.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 77.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 78.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 79.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 80.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 81.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 82.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 83.jpg Ant-Man - Konzeptzeichnung 84.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der DVD, Blu-Ray sowie der 3D Blu-ray erfolgte am 3. Dezember 2015. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Ant-Man Filme Kategorie:Phase 2